


Pleasant Surprise

by SofaCozy



Series: Various Pleasures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaCozy/pseuds/SofaCozy
Summary: No warnings
Series: Various Pleasures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109093
Kudos: 2





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings

She stared into the mirror, debating whether or not she should take a shower. Finally, after a few minutes, she decided to. It had been a long day, and the warm water would definitely relax her. She reached down and took off her pants, shirt, and underwear. She turned on the water and adjusted it to be comfortable. Once the water was the right temperature, she stepped in.  
The water beating down on her did indeed relax her. It was just hot enough to loosen the tense muscles in her shoulders and back. Slowly, she stretched.  
She was so absorbed in the heat, that she didn’t even notice the door opening. Her eyes were closed, but they opened quickly when she heard the curtain being moved.  
The face she saw peeking through the folds was a familiar one. It was one of her old lovers. She had had forgotten that she gave him a key.  
“What are you doing here? I didn’t invite you,” she said, curious. He had been a very passive person during their relationship. To see him here, uninvited, was extremely surprising to her.  
“Oh... it must’ve been one of your friends. I think they texted me from your phone,” he replied looking anywhere but her. She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing his face. He seemed like he was telling the truth. She frowned.  
“Why did you come in here?”  
“ I heard the water running, so I came to check. You would always forget to turn off the tap,” he said, smiling nostalgically.  
“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” she replied. She took a moment, to think through her options. She could ask him to leave, but she really didn’t want to. It has been a long time since she’d seen him.  
“Do... do you want to join me?” she asked looking down, a hesitant look on her face.  
He inhaled sharply and, after a moment nodded. He moved behind the curtain to take off his clothes. She glanced around nervously, unsure if she had made the right decision.  
After a minute her stepped in. He looked just the same as the last time she seen him, she thought. Biting her lip, she slowly reached out to touch his shoulders. She ran her hands across the slender muscles and avoided his gaze. His hands reached out and grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer, into a kiss. It was slow and comfortable. Through the haze clouding her mind, she tried to recall why she had left him. She couldn’t remember.  
He pulled her closer, until they were chest to chest. Her small breasts barely touched his body. As they kissed the friction between them increased, leaving them both panting.  
Suddenly he broke off the kiss, and he seemed to have made a decision. He started gently moving them back into the spray. Her back hit the cold wall. He continued to kiss her, his considerable height making the job easier.

His hands moved lower, grasping her ass and pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing them even closer.  
Their once slow kisses sped up and increased in intensity. She began grinding her aching center into him.  
He broke the kiss and put his forehead on hers. She looked in his eyes, trying to find the reason for his hesitance. After a few seconds, he asked “Do you want to do this?”  
She smiled. He really was just like she remembered him, kind and courteous to a fault. She agreed.

Carefully he lowered her down until they were aligned. He looked at her face watching for any signs of hesitation. She leaned forward.  
He took a shallow breath and pushed in. They both groaned as their pleasure heightened. She leaned closer and kissed him. This kiss was messy and desperate, unlike the others.  
He seemed to have lost the last thread of restraint he had been hanging onto. He jerked up and set a fast pace. Her body enveloped his readily, drinking in any pleasure it could take from him. The fast pace quickly became messy as they were consumed by waves of pleasure.

She did her best to meet his thrusts, but his grip on her waist only tightened, allowing for very little movement. He began speeding up, pushing into her with more power.  
As his speed increased so did the fiction between their chests. Her breasts were becoming more and more sensitive, the waves became more intense.  
Suddenly she reached a peak and screamed his name as she came into his thrusts.  
He continued his desperate pace, prolonging her orgasm and triggering his own. Thrusting up one last time, he shouted her name with equal fervor.  
His knees became weak and they slid down the wall, and into the cool spray. They both shivered.  
“Let’s never leave the water on again,” she said laughing.  
“Yes,” he replied, laughing in turn “it really ruins the moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you'd like to leave any suggestions or prompts, feel free to do so.


End file.
